


Truth

by Bungalow_Stories



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: F/M, moo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bungalow_Stories/pseuds/Bungalow_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Owen prepare for sex and truth is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

"When did you pull the tab on that thing?"  
"The device we got in the mail?"  
"No, the _other_ thing."  
"You don't have to be sarcastic."  
"I'm allowed to be."  
"Well, I don't know how the magic rules work, but I don't appreciate being talked down to."  
"Owen, I'm just kidding around."  
"I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge after the fight."  
"Have you changed your mind?"  
"No! God, no! We can still do this."  
"Good. I'm looking forward to it."  
"Even if . . ."  
"We're forced to tell the truth? I don't mind. We both acted like jerks tonight, so we're even."  
"Good. Does that mean I can ask you questions?"  
"About sex?"  
"Well, I wasn't going to focus on that, but now that you brought it up . . ."  
"Fine. Hit me with your best shot."  
"How many times did you think about me while masturbating before we got together?"  
" _Excuse me_?"  
"You told me to ask."  
"Well, I didn't think- Fine, fine, okay, you're right. I'll tell you . . . Twice."  
"Twice?"  
"Yes."  
"Where? When?"  
"Around the time when I didn't particularly hate you . . . and one time was in the bathtub . . . Stop laughing!"  
"I can't help it! But _twice_? Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I remember because I felt guilty each time."  
"Guilty?"  
"Well, yes. Feeling that way about someone you barely know . . . using their image to- . . . I mean, it's kind of wrong."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. _I_ think it is, anyway. Why? Did you ever think of me?"  
"Yes."  
"How many times?"  
"Too many to count."  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously. Are you mad?"  
"No. It was a long time ago."  
"Cool. Is there anything you want to ask _me_?"  
"Yes. You said you didn't like the microscope thing. Are there any other kinks that bother you?"  
"The war fantasy."  
"What? Why?"  
"I was _actually_ in the Navy, you know. If you want to go for realism, we could base it on _that_ instead of your weird civil war story."  
"Well, it's not about being realistic."  
"Wouldn't it be hotter if we focused on making it seem real?"  
"No. I don't like realism."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't like myself."  
"Claire-"  
"No, don't. I'm fine. I just need to forget about what I am. Can we get started?"  
"Yes. First, I want to tell you a secret."  
"What?"  
"The note said that the spell would last for five hours. I activated it at one o'clock. We've been allowed to lie for quite some time."  
"Hm. I guess it's easy to tell the truth when you know you won't be judged."  
"Yeah."  
"If I tell you something, do you promise to believe me?"  
"Claire, I can honestly say that looking at you right now, there is _nothing_ I wouldn't believe."  
"Alright. I think there's something special about tonight."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you ever feel like at a certain point, something you do will completely change the course of your life?"  
". . . No, not really."  
"I do. I'm feeling it right now."  
"Is that good?"  
"I think so. Yes. Yes it is."  
"I'm glad."  
"Me too. I'm happier than I've ever been."  
"Why?"  
"Because of you."


End file.
